These Things Take Time
by mcflyphan
Summary: Danny is in a famous band called McFly, he's been known to like the ladies a bit too much, till he got one pregnant. A few months later, he is still learning how to be a dad, his ex and her parents died in a car crash, leaving him and Olivia alone. Will he manage to be a single father? What will happen when Dougie tries to help him through this rough time? (M to be safe.)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was supposed to be a Flones story but then I thought to myself it'd be even more hilarious if Danny and Dougie took care of a child. Can you imagine them as a parent? lol

I wrote a few chapters, but i kinda wanna know if someone's interested in i hope you like and pretty pretty please say something if you wanna read.


	2. Chapter 2

"Daniel, can you please, for once in your life, take care of our child?" Amy sounded annoyed while holding Olivia in her arms. Why couldn't she understand that I'm not ready for that. It's not that I don't love her, I do, but I might do something stupid, and _fuck_, I just can't.

"I can't. Why can't you take her with you? I mean, she's your child, you shouldn't be away from her you know..." I said, hoping that would work.

"She's your daughter too, you know?! I didn't make her with my _fucking_ fingers, Danny!" _yay, now she's screaming, great!_ I figure it'd be better just to give up otherwise she'd get even worse and it'd be only for a day so i guess it'd be... fine? "ok, then. Give me her" I said, rolling my eyes. She did what I told her. I grabbed Olivia and smile at her. She put her tiny arms around my neck and lay her head upon my shoulder. She was so little, so beautiful. Amy gave her a kiss before grabbing her things, and left.

The day passed by, and I was observing Liv, who was sleeping so peaceful in the middle of my bed, wrapped around a blue blanket. I moved my hands around her tiny blonde curls, smiling to myself. How could I've done something so cute? I mean, really. She looked like a angel, blonde curls, freckles starting to show, and two ocean blue eyes. She reminds so much of me, apart from the blonde hair, and yet she was so much prettier than I am.

This was the first time I spent the day alone with her. I was scared, I was young and I couldn't even take care of me! well, thank god she just slept all day and tomorrow my worries will be over. I like watching her, though i felt like i should not be with her all by myself. I lay in my bed by her side, cuddling her. I shut my eyes and when I was about to fall sleep my telephone started to ring. _shit_, I thought to myself, _i'll just let it ring_. But the phone didn't stop ringing. I put my arms out of the bed taking my phone "What?" I said it, annoyed.

"Mr. Jones?" A stranger's voice asked

"That's me... Who is it?"

He breathed before he said "Can you please come to the station? It's been a accident involving the Wellers" My heart started to pound, my eyes watering. Oh god...

I hang up without a proper reply. I grabbed my coat and Olivia and drove as fast as I could

Arriving there, I took Olivia off her baby seat, holding her in my left arm. I walked through the station's door and stopped by the balcony. There was a blonde woman there, filling some papers. She was a bit chubby, you could see her boobies trying to escape from her tight stamped blouse.

"Sorry? My girl... I mean, Amy Wellers. The Wellers, I heard it's been an accident.. I- I'm family" my voice came out trembled. The lady, behind the balcony, gave me a sympathetic smile and told me to wait for a few moments. I started to pace around the room, with Olivia still my arms, till a guy, in his early forties, approached me. "Daniel Jones?" I nodded. "It's better if you sit down" I could already feel a lump in my throat

"Where are they? They are ok, right?" I gasped nervously

"Look, I'm so, so sorry..." he put a hand on my shoulder

"No! Please, no..." I was about to fall down, couldn't feel my legs. I looked around trying to find a place where i could finally sit.

"Look, kid, I know this isn't easy, but you have to recognize the bodies. Can you do that?" He was squeezing my shoulder harder this time.

I hugged my baby tightly now, burring my face on her, trying not to cry. I kept shaking my head no. What was I supposed to do? _Fuck_, she was so young, she's dead, she's _fucking_ dead. And Olivia? She will be raised without a mother. Who will she talk to when she has a crush? Or her first period? She has no mother figure now. And the band? I couldn't be a full time parent and be in a fucking band. Tears began to fall from my eyes. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Is there someone you'd like to call to help you?" the guy asked again. I raised my head and look at him, nodding. "Yeah... But I forgot my phone"


	3. Chapter 3

A few moments later, Tom, Harry and Dougie showed up. You could see the worries in their features as they gave me a sympathetic smile. They looked rubbish with shaggy clothes and flip flops, their hair all messy and greasy. As soon as they got closer, the three of them hugged me at the same time, a hug that showed how much they care about me. i could smell their aromas, which instantly made me feel better. They pulled away and took a good look at me, trying to read me, searching for clues of how I was doing, Tom still caressing my back. I kept my head down, looking at my own daughter, playing with her little fingers, waiting for them to say something. "how are you feeling, Dan?" Tom asked, sitting right next to me. He sounded a bit unsure if he should talk at all. I just nodded, i couldn't really speak about how i felt, there was this storm in my brain that made me scared of the future and at the same time i was like ok i can do this, everything will be ok . We all kept in the same way in silence looking at each other till Harry tried take Olivia in his arms, i look at him unsure, my hands still on her. "its ok, me and Dougie are going to watch her for a while so you can talk to Tom" with that said, he and Dougie walked through the other side of the room, where there were a few chairs. They sit there with Liv at Harry's lap. I smiled at them playing with her, grabbing her hands and making her giggle at their stupid faces. But my smile faded as i felt Tom touch my forearm, i looked at him and sighed. "talk to me, Dan" I explained everything i knew about the accident, how much i fear raising Olivia all by myself, and the worse: i needed to identify their bodies. Tom comforted me during my whole talking, and was there, by my side, when i was identifying The Wellers. He hugged me so tightly, so caring as i cried all my tears on his shoulders.

The journey back home was quiet, nobody was into talking, during the recent news. Harry was in the front, next to Tom who was driving. they sometimes checked me through the rear view mirror. Dougie was by my side, turned to Olivia, he looked amazed like he has never seen a baby sleeping before. That thought made me chuckle a bit. And Olivia. Well Olivia, as i said, was sleeping in my arms, snoring lightly. I ran my fingers through her hair softly, every now and then whispering in her ears "i'm here, baby, i'm here" She didn't even knew what was happening, she couldn't understand what all of this meant. She'd be missing her mum soon, and how i was going to explain that she's dead? she doesn't know what death means, and, well, i can't replace Amy nor her memory. We got back at my place, Tom parked the car in front of my house, and looked at me. "Mate, are you sure you don't me to cancel my weekend? Giovanna won't mind, you know" I just shook my head "Yeah, Danny. Tom's right. We can schedule for some other time. Izzy wont mind either" Harry reassured "No, really its ok, I'm ok, if something happens i'll call my mum." I couldn't mess up their romantic holidays with their birds. They've been planning it for months, I'd feel really bad if they didn't go because of me. And I'm sure my mum would love to come here and see Olivia, it was no problem at all. "I could stay at yours to help you, Dan" Dougie said with a weak smile, surprising everyone. "I wouldn't mind at all, and you know, as i've got any girlfriend I'm gonna stay here too, so..." he sit up straight, now grinning. "Come on, Dan, we would feel much better if you got someone to support you." Tom stated. "And, not that I think Dougie is a great help, but he can be useful" They were all staring at me waiting for my answer, anxiously. I looked back at Dougie deep in his eyes and smile weakly "Yeah, I guess it'd be ok if you stayed."

Me and Dougie got inside the house, with Olivia still sleeping upon my shoulders. I looked the door and went straight to Olivia's bedroom, laying her in the crib. I protected her with a pink blanket, full of ballerinas and gave her a goodnight-kiss. I watched her for a moment before heading my way downstairs again, where i found Dougie sitting on my couch with his legs spread, waiting for me. I went over him and took a place in my sofa beside him. I grabbed the remote and started to switch channels. How the hell wasn't anything good on? I payed for 300 channels to have nothing to watch, great. I finally gave up and turned the tv off. I sighed. There was an awkward silence in the room, Dougie was staring at me at the corner of his eyes, probably thinking about saying he was about to speak i got up "I'll get some clothes for you... in the corridor there is cabinet with pillows and duvets, so... yeah!" I went up stairs and grabbed an old gray t-shirt and shots. when i got to my living room everything was already set up for Dougie. "Here" I was giving him the clothes when he suddenly pulled me into a hug. I stood still, not knowing how to react, and he pulled away. He smile at me and thanked me. Shouldn't I be the one saying that? I nodded and headed upstairs not in the mood to talk. "Good Night, Dan"


End file.
